Shadow
Name: Shadow Age: Eternal Status: Mad (Deceased, Eternal) Cause of Death: Decapitation by Alastor Race: God (Elemental Spirit), Great Wolf (former) Affiliations: Archerios, Sombra, The Pack (Loosely), Eamon, Lilith (Loosely) Occupation: Elemental Spirit of Shadow, Ruler of The Mad World Aliases: The Dark God, Harbinger of Darkness Birthday: September 1 Shadow was a black Great Wolf, and was the surrogate father of Archerios, and was the one who turned him into a Werewolf. He was also the surrogate father of Eamon. He is the mate of Sombra, and the father of their pack. Shadow was slain by the monster hunter Alastor, and by his pact with Lilith, was sent to the Mad World, where he would under go a truly monstrous transformation into the Elemental Spirit of Shadow. With Archerios accepting who he is, and Lilith now as one with her soul fragment, Shadow as he was known by The Pack has effectively died, as he has fallen to the darkest of insanity that awaits all the denizens of the dark world. Shadow is now known as the God of Darkness, and is the judge, jury, and executioner of The Mad World. Appearance Shadow was originally a mythical Great Wolf, who's fur was as black as the darkest night. He was incredibly large, being several times bigger than a fully grown man, and had intense, fierce red eyes that would glow when angered. Since becoming a God, Shadow has curiously retained much of his original appearance, the major difference being he is now a hundred times (at least) larger than before. He walks high, high over the towering twisted trees of the dark world, and his body is constantly shifting and covered in shadows, as he practically emanates the madness that reigns there. His eyes now constantly burn red. When Taylor was trapped in an alternate dimension, Shadow was seen in Human form and had the appearance of a rough, wild looking man with a slight neatness to his look as he was dressed for a party, even wearing a dark suit. This Human form would be seen again in the Mad World, where he entered it in order to personally engage in melee combat with the poor souls unfortunate enough to be in his path. Here, he had long, wild black hair, and very shaggy facial hair, as well as several scars over his body that glowed black with darkness. Personality Shadow did not really speak that much with other Pack members, taking a role of dark, silent guardian, similar to Archerios but much less verbal. The troubles of the other members did not really bother him that much, but when it came time to defend his family, Shadow was even more violent than Archerios in dealing and punishing his enemies. Even with his soul growing increasingly corrupted by the darkness of the Mad World, he still had enough compassion and memory left in him to not only spare those he once called friends and family, but also created an exit out of the shadows for them, before warning them to never return. However, now that Shadow has been taken entirely by the darkness, he has become a remorseless, unstoppable juggernaut of death and destruction. He is extremely violent, far moreso than when he was alive, and is prone to bloodthirsty outbursts with as little provocation as someone being in his way. Despite this however, he seems to have been able to maintain some degree of morality. He has been seen not harming, and even viciously defending those he deems innocent, and enacting brutal punishment to those he deems evil. Abilities & Powers As a Great Wolf, Shadow was an incredibly powerful beast. His jaws could snap right through even heavy plate armor, and his claws could tear through it just as well. He could thrash adults around with ease, and was terrifyingly durable, shrugging off bullets and arrows. Even when ultimately decapitated, his body was still able to kill two soldiers, while his head chomped a third clean in half. Being a Great Wolf, he had the ultra rare ability to turn someone into a Werewolf of the legendary Great Wolf Strain. Now, as the God of Darkness and the Elemental Spirit of Lilith's Shadows, he is one of the most powerful entities in the story. Even though Lilith can exert a small degree of control over him, she has said that this was extremely difficult to do, and should not be something she could be counted on doing successfully in an emergency. Shadow is so dangerous that the goal of The Mad Lords was to free him, and release him into the mortal world, bringing about an age of darkness onto the world. When asked if that's what would really happen if freed, Lilith stated that it would be, at minimum, catastrophic. Category:Deity Category:Antihero Category:Elemental Category:Elemental Spirit Category:Mythical Creature Category:Deceased Category:Mad